Смертный приговор
Описание Смертный приговор — драконий Крик, вытягивающий здоровье и повреждающий броню цели, делая её более уязвимой к физическому урону. Эффект от каждого из трёх Слов Силы имеет продолжительность в 60 секунд. Эффект от Крика может быть смягчён благодаря сопротивлению магии, но по крайней мере 1 единица здоровья будет поглощаться в любом случае. Квесты * «С такими друзьями…» — в убежище Тёмного Братства, где скрыта Стена Слов, содержащая одно из Слов Силы этого ту'ум, можно проникнуть по окончании этого квеста. * «Прощай, Тёмное Братство» — также убежище Тёмного Братства доступно в ходе этого задания. * «Белый флакон» Перевод Стен Слов 300px |Драк1 = NONVUL BRON DahMaaN DaaR ROT DO FIN FODiiZ BORMah Vah KRii KO MOROKei KeIN LOS Wah ZIN GeINMaaR Wah DIR KO MOROKei KeIN LOS Wah ZIN Pah DO KeiZaaL |Анг1 = Noble Nords remember these words of the hoar father: To kill in glorious war is to honor oneself, to die in glorious war is to honor all of Skyrim. |Рус1 = Благородные норды помнят эти слова седовласого отца: убить в славной войне — честь для человека, умереть в славной войне — честь для всего Скайрима. |Слово2 = LUN |Изо2 = Lun-стена слов.gif 300px |Драк2 = HET Mah TahRODiiS TAFiiR SKORJI LUN-SINAK WEN KLOV GOVey NaaL RINIK HahKUN ROK TOGaaT WaH GahROT |Анг2 = Here fell (the) treacherous thief Skorji Leech-Fingers, whose head(was) removed by (the) very axe he tried to steal. |Рус2 = Здесь покоится коварный вор Скоржи Пальцы-'Высасывание', чья голова (была) отрублена тем самым топором, который он пытался украсть. |Слово3 = AUS |Изо3 = Aus-стена слов.gif 300px |Драк3 = THORINGAR WahLaaN QETHSEGOL MONii VahRUKT NooMI WEN DEZ LOS Wah AUS NIN DO POGaaN OGiiM RONaaZ |Анг3 = Thoringar raised (this) stone for his daughter’s memory, Noomi, whose fate (it) was to suffer (the) sting of many Orc arrows. |Рус3 = Торингар воздвиг (этот) камень в память о его дочери, Нооми, чьей судьбой было (это) страдание от жал множества Орочьих стрел.}} Примечания * После того, как рейтинг брони цели снизится до нуля, он будет снижаться и дальше, принимая отрицательные значения. В результате это приводит к огромному увеличению физического урона, наносимого цели оружием ближнего боя. * Эффект повреждения брони суммируется, что делает возможным убийство оппонента с несколькими тысячами единиц здоровья с одного удара даже при помощи оружия с низкими показателями урона. ** Решение :' недоработка механики Крика устранена в ''Unofficial Skyrim Patch версии 1.1 и выше. * Как и в случае с другими Криками, «Интуиция соратника» защищает спутников от эффекта «Смертного приговора». Баги * Голос женской озвучки воспроизводит этот Крик неверно: «''Lun Lun''» на втором уровне и «''Lun Lun Aus''» — на третьем. Это также происходит с мужскими голосами каджитов, босмеров, данмеров, орков и нордов. ** '''Решение :' баг исправлен в ''Unofficial Skyrim Patch версии 2.0.0 и выше. * Часть текста на Стене Слов, содержащей Слово Силы «Кри», несколько смазана. Буквы «''R''» в «''ROKei''» и «''M''» в «''MOROKei''», хоть и можно разглядеть, но чётко видна лишь половина символов. Исходя из перевода текста, вероятно, что «''ROKei''» на самом деле должно быть написано, как «''MOROKei''». А строка, начинающаяся с «''MOROKei''» должна начинаться с «''KO MOROKei''». * Слово Силы на Стене Слов в Забытой пещере может быть изучено без эффектов анимации, обычно сопровождающих изучение Слов Силы. При этом всплывёт надпись о том, что Слово Силы изучено. Однако Слово Силы на самом деле не появляется в меню магии, чтобы его можно было разблокировать. Анимация изучения Слова Силы не запустится, даже если покинуть пещеру и снова вернуться в неё. * Крик повреждает броню компаньонов главного героя, причём эффект этот не проходит и действует постоянно, делая спутников крайне уязвимыми. ** '''Решение 1 :' используя консольные команды и можно узнать текущий уровень рейтинга брони и восстановить его для персонажа, выбранного в консоли. ** 'Решение 2 :' баг исправлен в ''Unofficial Skyrim Patch версии 1.1 и выше. * Изучение Крика «Высасывание жизни» до того, как будут выучены все три Слова Силы «Смертного приговора» может привести к тому, что ни одно из Слов Силы «Смертного приговора» нельзя будет изучить. ** 'Решение ' :' баг исправлен в ''Unofficial Dawnguard Patch версии 1.1.2 и выше. * Изучение Слова Силы Крика «Смертный приговор» после установки дополнения Dawnguard может привести к появлению некорректного Крика в меню игры. Этот Крик будет называться «Высасывание жизни», но все три из его Слов Силы будут относиться к Крику «Смертный приговор». Время восстановления такого Крика составляет 12 / 12 / 12 секунд, а описание гласит «Поглощает единиц здоровья в секунду в течение 20 секунд. Поглощает единиц магии в секунду в течение 20 секунд. Поглощает единиц». Применение Крика слышно, но фактического ни одного Слова Силы не будет задействовано, и мирные персонажи-цели не будут проявлять враждебность, если использовать Крик против них. Изучение «Высасывания жизни» приведёт к тому, что в списке Криков появится ещё один с тем же названием «Высасывание жизни», но состоящий из правильных Слов Силы. Более того, если местоположение Слова Силы Крика было получено от Седобородых, то квест не обновится после изучения Слова Силы, что сделает невозможным получение новых данных о расположении Стен Слов от Седобородых. ** Решение 1 :' чтобы исправить баг, откройте консоль и введите следующие команды: для версии с одной единицей или для версии с двумя единицами. Чтобы узнать, что подставить вместо XX, прочтите статью по ссылке. ** 'Решение 2 :' баг исправлен в ''Unofficial Skyrim Patch версии 1.1 и выше. ** '''Решение 3: чтобы избежать бага, нужно выполнить следующие действия: ::# Найти сохранение, в котором не изучено ни одно из Слов Силы крика «Смертный приговор» и не начата линейка заданий дополнения Dawnguard. ::# Удалить / отключить Dawnguard. ::# Загрузить сохранение и выучить все три слова Крика «Смертный приговор». ::# Установить заново / подключить Dawnguard. * При использовании против нескольких целей сразу урон здоровью от Крика будет наноситься лишь одной цели. Это не изменится до тех пор, пока цель не будет убита. es:Marca de la muerte Категория:Драконьи крики